Impulses
by K.H. Wright
Summary: Izaya realizes that he becomes incredibly impulsive around Shizuo.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, how unlike me to write a fic about a couple that already has a sturdy fanbase. xD I just finished watching the anime a few days ago, and I immediately loved these two. Something about love/hate relationships just gets me. Anyway I own nothing. R&R.**

Izaya sat on the edge of the building and twirled the purple tinted glasses between his fingers. He wondered if Shizuo had noticed he'd taken them. He had stolen them out of the bodyguard's pocket during one of their…altercations, simply out of curiosity as to what the other man would do to get them back. Izaya chuckled and placed the glasses on his face.

"So this is how Shizu-chan sees the world, huh?" he said to himself, a smile on his face. He had heard of rose-colored glasses, but lavender ones?

"Shizu-chan is strange," he laughed. From below him, he heard a loud crash. He didn't even need to look down to know who it was.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" came the exclamation from his most hated rival. Izaya smiled.

"Show time."

Izaya exited the building with a spring in his step, the glasses still on his face. Shizuo was still on the street, a lamppost poised in his hands.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!" the blonde bodyguard said with an angry smile. Izaya didn't back down from the other man's rage.

"Shizu-chan! Imagine meeting you here. Do you like my new glasses?" Izaya jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a lamp post to the head. "Is that a no then?"

"Give them back," Shizuo growled, picking up the lamppost again.

"Tsk, tsk. That'd be no fun," Izaya purred. "How about you come to get them?" Once again, he barely missed being hit before running off. He heard Shizuo drop the lamppost and chase after him. Izaya felt a smile grace his lips; today was gonna be fun

He led Shizuo down a maze of alleyways making sure to keep a mental note of where they were, as to not get lost. A few times, Izaya had to jump to miss a flying vending machine or sign post. He wasn't quite sure why he had decided to steal Shizuo's glasses; it was kind of an impulse. He had realized that he often gave into impulses around Shizuo, like the time when he had slashed Shizuo across the chest when they had first met. Or like the other day, when he had seen Shizuo walking down the street, and he had thrown his Russia Sushi take-out at him. Yeah, he seemed to do a lot of impulsive things around Shizuo.

Izaya was dumbstruck when he turned the corner of an alley and found himself at a dead end. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention as to where he was going. Behind him, he heard Shizuo's footsteps drawing nearer. He reached into his pocket, searching for his switch blade, but found his pockets empty. He gasped. Had he forgotten it? Dropped it? It didn't matter, he was more worried about the bull of a man leering at him from the mouth of the alley.

"I-za-ya-kun," he drawled, moving closer to the brunette. "I'm gonna beat you into your afterlife, you fucking flea."

"Would you hit a guy with glasses?" Izaya taunted. His reply came in the form of Shizuo's fist coming straight at his face. He barely was able to dodge it. Nimbly, he moved forward taking the purple tinted glasses from his face and placing them on the blonde man. Shizuo froze for a moment and raised his hand to his glasses. Izaya took advantage in the brief pause to gently press his lips to the other man's. Shizuo jumped back; shocked.

"They look better on you anyway," he said with a cocky smile. He took off down the other side of the alley as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to kiss Shizuo. It was simply an impulse. Still, it was worth it to see the shocked look on the blonde man's face. And just because he didn't mean to, didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed the swift kiss. Maybe he's make it a habit to try kissing Shizu-chan more.

**Well there you go. Darn Izaya and his impulses. xD I think I may turn this into a two-shot, depending on whether people like it or not. So review. Anything is appreciated, as long as it's not unnecessarily negative. Wow, I just realized, this is my second fic in two days! ;D Yay for me! **

**P.S. I realized after I wrote this, that Shizuo's glasses are blue, not purple. I'm not changing it, but I'll let you know that I know. :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here I go, writing another chapter for this, because I got three reviews on the story. What does this say about me you ask? Well, it means I'm easily influenced. xD I have a feeling that these guys are gonna be a bit OOC in this, but hopefully not too much. :] R&R as always. You may be able to influence me into taking over the world or something. **

Shizuo stood in the alley way, absolutely stunned. Had Izaya, Orihara Izaya, the man he hated so much, just kissed him? He brought his fingers up to his lips. This was the part where he was supposed to feel disgusted, but he didn't. This is where he was supposed to run after the damn flea and throw the largest thing he could find at him, but his feet were rooted to the ground. He should have been angry, but strangely he wasn't.

He stood in the alley for a long time. Only once the sun set and the street lights of Ikebukuro flickered on did he finally leave. For a while, he simply wandered the streets. The sound of the crowds kept his mind from being able to process what had just happened. This was good, because he didn't want to think about it.

When he got home, he was met by the detestable silence he had been avoiding for hours. In that silence is where the nagging questions came.

What did the kiss mean?

_Nothing¸_ he told himself. _The damn flea was just messing with me._

But why hadn't he gotten angry, like he usually would have?

_I was in shock. Something like that is traumatic._

But then why…

Shizuo grit his teeth.

Why had he secretly liked it?

Shizuo dropped his face in his hands. No, no he had not liked it. He hated Izaya with every fiber of his being. That would not change. But there had been something electric in their brief kiss that still brought butterflies to his stomach. He shook his head violently. He refused to think like that. Briskly, he walked to his room and dressed for bed. He lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning, unable to close his eyes without seeing the image of Izaya, smiling smugly in his fur parka, wearing his sunglasses. Finally, a little past midnight, he fell into a restless sleep.

He dreamed that he was chasing Izaya. The other man ran a few paces ahead of him, his fur coat flapping in the wind. Shizuo ran after him breathlessly. His arms pumping and legs aching, he continued to run, until he thought his lungs were going to burst. With a quick burst of speed, he finally caught up to Izaya but, as he grabbed the brunette's arm, he disappeared into dust, leaving Shizuo alone.

He woke up breathless. Covered in a sheen of sweat and tangled in his blankets, he cursed loudly. His whole body ached, as though he had really been running all night. With a bit of effort, he separated himself from his blankets and dressed for the day.

Work with Tom was slow that day. Things went smoothly, for the most part, and Shizuo's services were only need a few times. Unfortunately, that left Shizuo thinking all day about Izaya. The questions that circled his head were all the same. He wished he could stop them. They were starting to destroy his already fragile stability, making him explode more violently than usual. He hated how much of an effect Izaya had had on him, but he couldn't do anything about it.

After work, Shizuo wandered the city. Today though, not even the sounds of the bustling city could take his mind off the information broker. He walked, frustrated, with his head down and his shoulders stiff, trying to find something, anything to take his mind off Izaya. A loud neighing sound answered his wishes, as Celty rode up on her black motorcycle. She stopped beside Shizuo and the two exchanged pleasantries. After talking lightly on the weather, an awkward silence followed. Shizuo lit a cigarette and stared intently at a spot on the ground. He heard the clicking of Celty's fingers on her phone and looked up to see what she had typed.

[Is something wrong?] she asked. Shizuo looked up at the sky.

"I'm just wondering how it's possible for someone's feelings to change over something so small," he responded.

[Is it Izaya?] she typed. Shizuo nearly fell to the ground.

"H-how did you know?"

[Woman's intuition.] Shizuo shuffled on his feet. He recounted his experience with the other man to her. She nodded her head (or helmet) thoughtfully through the whole telling and sat in thought for a moment before asking:

[So what you're saying is you have feelings for Izaya?] Shizuo just about swallowed his cigarette in shock. Sure, he had had the notion that he was strangely attracted to the information broker, but to see it written out stunned him somehow. Had he developed feelings for the other man? He had known Izaya longer than he'd known anyone else except Shinra. They had been a part of each other's lives for so long, and they were undeniably obsessed with each other, but any kind of romantic feelings? It seemed absurd. Absurd, but somehow…correct? Fitting? He didn't know how to reply. He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. He heard Celty type something.

[Maybe you should talk to him?] she said. Shizuo barked a laugh.

"Izaya and I don't talk." The image of the two of them sitting on a couch sipping tea came to Shizuo's mind. He doubled over laughing; as if that could happen.

[Try. He may surprise you.] And with that, Celty took off, her motorcycle neighing as she rode. Shizuo stood by the road a moment longer. Maybe she was right. Next time he saw Izaya, he would try talking to him. Shizuo left the road side and began to walk home.

When he walked through his door, his thoughts weren't nearly as chaotic as they had been the night before. His resolve to speak to Izaya had finally quieted the questions in his head. With a sigh, he pulled off his vest. It had been a ridiculously long day. He threw the vest and his sunglasses onto his dining room table and walked into his living room. When he entered the room, he was shocked to see he was not alone. Sitting in his armchair, was Orihara Izaya, looking the picture of relaxation.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, you should really start locking the door," he said smiling. Shizuo grit his teeth.

"It _was _locked, flea." He resisted the urge to throw the armchair out the window, Izaya and all. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Izaya looked up at him with mock innocence.

"I was bored Shizu-chan. I thought I'd come over for a play-date." The brunette stood up and stretched.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," Shizuo said through clenched teeth. He wanted to be civil, but hot damn, did Izaya have to make it so difficult? Izaya raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Is it, by chance, about our little kiss yesterday?" he purred. Shizuo felt his face heat. "Ah, so it is. Did Shizu-chan enjoy it more than he should have?" Damn, damn, damn! Shizuo hated how well the other man could read him. Trying to talk to him was a big mistake. He made a mental note to give Celty a hard time the next time he saw her. He was about to yell at Izaya to get out, when the information broker walked forward and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"Maybe Shizu-chan would like another kiss?" he said, moving in and pressing his parted lips to Shizuo's. The contact was electric. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Izaya responded by tightening his hold around the other man's neck, making soft sounds as they kissed. In this way, they stayed for several minutes. Izaya was the first to break away.

"Who would've thought that Shizu-chan's a good kisser," he said his cocky tone marred by his heavy breathing. "Goodnight Shizuo. Try not to dream about me too much." And with that, Izaya exited the through the dining room. Shizuo heard the door slam a moment later. He ran his fingers through his hair and concentrated on getting his breathing even. His heart hammered in his rib cage. He hated that Izaya could affect him so. But, maybe a little, he loved it.

**You know, for someone who's said she doesn't write romance, I sure have been writing a lot of it. xD Sorry for the abrupt ending. It's three in the morning and I've got four cups of coffee running through my veins. And the caffeine high is wearing off. So anyway, hope you liked it. Please click the lovely button below and leave a nice little review for me. :] I enjoy your input.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so a few people who have read the last chapter have voiced to me that the ending was waay too abrupt and didn't tie things together. So, because I'm so influenced by the opinions of others, I'm gonna continue to write this until I get a decent ending. This probably won't be the last chapter, I may write one or two more after this. So anyway, thanks for being patient with me. I'll try not to disappoint.**

Izaya lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what this feeling was that was overtaking him. Had he been asked the day before what his feeling were for the violent blonde, he would have answered, confidently, that he hated Shizuo. But now…Now he wasn't sure what he would say he felt. It had been easy to write the first kiss as an impulse, but two kisses, that was the beginning of a pattern. He rolled onto his stomach with a groan. He didn't want to feel what he was feeling. He especially didn't want to feel what he was feeling, for the person he was feeling it about.

After a few hours, Izaya gave up on trying to sleep. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and his fur parka. He left his apartment and walked the streets of Ikebukuro for a while. The night air cleared his head, but did nothing about the emotions that swirled in his chest. He wanted to see Shizuo. He wanted to see him bad. This thought made him feel pathetic. Never had he felt so dependent on someone. Unconsciously, his feet brought him to the front of Shizuo's building. He stood there for a while, staring at the window of Shizuo's apartment complex. The lights were out, he was probably asleep.

The thought of Shizuo asleep made Izaya smile. He had a hard time picturing it, Shizuo asleep that is. The thought of the blonde soft and vulnerable just didn't have a place in his mind. He shook his head. He walked away, not wanting to be seen by anyone in front of his arch-nemesis' building.

He needed someone to talk to. He wondered if Simon was still out, but it was a little late for him to still be working. Celty might have been around, but he knew the dullahan wouldn't want to talk to him. Ever since the incident with Miss Magenta, she had been very distant. He sighed. It was times like these where not having any close friends sucked. Instead of continuing on a trek through the city, he walked home and lay in bed, waiting for sleep to come. It never did.

**Okay, so it's short but still, it's something. I have a hard time writing from Izaya's POV so that's why his chapters have been so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Wow, I can't believe something that I, at first, expected to be a one-shot has three chapters, I hope everyone enjoys this. R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So chapter four. I've kind of run out of things to say in the author's note, so I'm just gonna get to the story. xD R&R please.**

Shizuo didn't sleep at all. He spent the entire night thinking about Izaya. He hated how the damn flea could affect him so much. It became his mantra for the night.

"Hate him. Hate him. Hate him…"

But even though he tried to block out the thoughts of the kiss, they kept resurfacing: the look in the other man's crimson eyes, the feel of his body so close. His heart beat out the true rhythm of his thoughts.

_Love him. Love him. Love him…_

Shizuo groaned and rolled onto his side. He looked at his alarm clock. It was six o' clock in the morning and the sun was just now starting to shine over the city. He cursed his luck that it was his day off. He definitely needed to blow off some steam.

After a few hours of lying in bed, he finally got up. He dressed immediately, annoyed by how his baggy sleeping clothes wrapped around him. After he was properly dressed in his bartender attire, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he did so, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair hung around his face in a messy halo. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles were appearing underneath them from not sleeping well the past two nights. He could almost hear Izaya's smug voice in his head.

"_Are the thoughts of me killing you yet, Shizu-chan?"_

Shizuo brushed his teeth hard enough to make his gums bleed, nearly snapping the toothbrush in half in doing so. He spat into the sink and threw the toothbrush into its cup hard, as though it were the brush's fault he was feeling this way. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, trying to smooth it. It worked, to a degree, but hell, his hair was usually in a mess, so he didn't think on it too much. He placed his sunglasses on his face, hoping it would cover the dark circles. With that he left his apartment, lighting a cigarette as he went. He had one thought in mind: finding Izaya.

As he walked, he felt himself get angrier and angrier. By the time he got to Izaya's office, he was ready to throw a loaded mini-van through the door. He settled for knocking it down instead, pulling the hinges out of the wall. The office was empty. Shizuo growled. Of course, the one time Izaya _wasn't_ working. He turned to leave, trying to figure out what to do next. He didn't know where the flea lived, which bothered him, because apparently, Izaya knew where he lived.

He figured his best bet to find Izaya was wondering the streets. He always seemed to run into him on a regular day, so it only seemed logical that he'd be bound to find him today. His anger had not quelled, but he didn't feel the urge to cause any destruction. It was a nagging kind of anger, deep in his chest that propelled him forward on the streets, looking for any sign of the brunette. It was nearly sundown when he saw any sign of him. He had caught sight of the other man turning down an alleyway a few streets away. With a smile of triumph, Shizuo ran after him.

When he turned the corner, he realized that Izaya wasn't alone. Around him were four large men. They looked like gang members but it was hard to tell. Shizuo assumed that Izaya was dealing business with these men, so he decided not to interrupt and stayed behind the corner of the building. It looked as if they were talking, but it was impossible to hear what was said over the murmur of the crowds and cars. Shizuo watched them speak for a while, until he saw Izaya say something and start to walk away. He moved from his spot at the corner in time to see one of the men take a swing at the back of Izaya's head. Izaya dodged the blow and turned on the man, whipping out his switchblade and slashing at the man's chest. The man went down, but his friends didn't seem pleased. They rushed Izaya, a swarm of fists and angry faces. Nimbly, he fought them off, his switchblade shimmering in the light from the setting sun until all but one man was left standing. Izaya smirked, and ran at the man, taking a slash at him. He missed, and the man took advantage of the opening and punched Izaya in the face. The brunette staggered and fell to the ground.

Shizuo's vision went red.

Had someone hit Izaya?

Had someone hit HIS Izaya?

The next thing he knew, he had thrown the man over the skyline.

He only turned back to Izaya when he heard clapping from behind him.

"Good job, Shizu-chan! I've always wanted a guard dog," Izaya said smiling widely. Shizuo grimaced. He couldn't believe he had helped out _Izaya_ of all people, but his body had worked on its own. He straightened his glasses.

"Shut up," he growled. "I didn't do it for you."

"Then who exactly did you do it for?" Izaya rose to his feet, but stumbled. Shizuo reached out to steady him, grabbing his arm. He felt a tug, then suddenly Izaya had him in a warm embrace.

"Thank you Shizu-chan," he said into Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo hesitated, then slowly wrapped his arms around the other man.

"You're welcome, Izaya-kun."

**Alright! Another chapter! I was thinking that this would be the last chapter, but I'm not so sure anymore. Well, we'll see. ^_^ Thank you for reading. Leave me a nice little review. **_**Muchas gracias. Buenas noche.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay! Chapter number five! I'm really trying to pull this all together in the next couple chapters, so this'll probably be the second to last chapter. I probably should be shot for this. I guarantee these guys are gonna be OOC, but I' hoping not too much. Anyway, R&R. I really appreciate those of you who have stuck with this. You guys are the best. ^_^**

Izaya wasn't sure what he was enjoying more: the stares of confused onlookers, or the bright blush on Shizuo's face. Asking the blonde out to coffee was definitely a good idea. He was still in minor shock that Shizuo had said yes.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, I didn't know you liked your coffee sweet," Izaya said, gripping his black coffee in his left hand. Shizuo looked out the window and sipped at his coffee.

"I don't know how you drink that swill," he said. "And don't call me that."

"What? Shizu-chan? I always call you that," Izaya responded with a pseudo-hurt look.

"Whatever. At least drop the –chan," Shizuo grumbled. Izaya laughed.

"Not a chance, Shizu-chan." He took a long sip on his coffee while Shizuo fumed.

"You know, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, fingering the lid of his coffee, "this really isn't coffee date talk."

"And what exactly is 'coffee date talk?'" Shizuo asked. Izaya shrugged.

"Like, 'Izaya-kun, what book are you reading?' or 'Izaya-kun, is that a new jacket?' or 'Izaya-kun, I haven't stopped thinking about you since we ki-'" Shizuo clamped a hand on Izaya's mouth, keeping him from finishing his sentence.

"Keep it down. Do you want all of Ikebukuro to hear you?" Izaya took the other man's hand from his mouth and intertwined his fingers with Shizuo's.

"Aw Shizu-chan, are you embarrassed by me? That hurts." Despite his joking, Izaya couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He knew Shizuo would have reacted like that to his taunting, but he had been hoping to be wrong.

"That's not it," Shizuo mumbled, turning red. He said something else, but Izaya didn't catch it. He brought Shizuo's fingers to his lips and kissed them gently.

"What was that?" he asked. The blonde was a bright red now.

"I said I'm not used to this," he blurted, turning toward the window again.

"This?" Izaya asked. He didn't think Shizuo could turn a brighter red.

"Just…this. Feeling…this…way." He was wrong; Shizuo _could _turn a brighter red. Izaya leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Shizuo's.

"I'm not exactly used to it either," Izaya said, leaning back into his seat. "But I care for you. I don't know when it happened, but it's true." He averted his eyes. "I just want you to feel the same about me." He was shocked when he felt Shizuo's lips against his own.

"I do," the blonde said, looking into Izaya's eyes deeply. Izaya smiled. Not his usual cocky smirk, but a real smile. He felt his face heat.

"Um, Shizu-chan, people are staring," he said. Shizuo smiled.

"Let them stare."

**Wasn't that just sweet enough to choke on? Actually I'm really disappointed in this chapter. But whatever, I'm posting it anyway. xD Please leave a review. I enjoy them. Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here it is. The last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this (mostly because of all the lovely reviews I've gotten.) I'm a little sad it's ending, but no. I am not writing more. I am not. I already feel I've bled it to death. xD Anyway, here you go the last chapter. Yeah, it's short. I'm sorry. **

"I love you," Shizuo mumbled sleepily into his lover's hair. He knew Izaya couldn't hear, (being asleep,) but he felt the need to say the words anyway. He had not yet spoken the three words to the brunette, not while the other man was conscious anyway, but he felt them to his very core. Snuggling closer to his sleeping partner, he sighed contentedly.

It had been several months since their awkward first date, but it felt like it had been much longer. It seemed as though they had been together their entire lives. That wasn't to say they hadn't had their issues, but they had found ways to work through them without killing each other. Life in Ikebukuro had become quite silent without the cataclysmic fighting between the two. Shizuo had to laugh a little at how they had acted in the past, it seemed so silly now.

He gently brought his lips to Izaya's neck. No, that fighting was all in the past. Their obsession with each other manifested itself in a completely new way, a more…constructive way, Shizuo thought. And he would much rather spend their time kissing or touching, than their old way of trying to kill one another. It wasn't that they had changed personally; Shizuo was still violent and Izaya was still the same manipulative jerk, but they had somehow come to accept each other as they were, and love one another's quirks.

"Izaya, I love you," Shizuo said again, this time louder and stronger, as the truth of the words resonated through his chest. He felt Izaya shift in his arms.

"I love you too, Shizu-chan."

**It's…really, really short. T_T I'm sorry, I tried to make it longer, I really did. Nut then it started to sound bad, so I cut off some of what I had and this is what I ended up with. Please forgive me. *bows* Please R&R. Don't be mean, just cause it's short.**


End file.
